heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 77
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "Art for Crime's Sake" | Synopsis2 = Bill and Betsy Brown find an old painting that Betsy's great-great-grandfather bought in China. When she tries to sell the painting to an art dealer, he buys it after he discovers that it is magic. The picture was created during the Ming dynasty by Loo Tung and serves as a gateway to another world. Mr. Uhlan, the art dealer, wants to keep knowledge of the painting a secret, so he pays some men to kidnap the Browns. Doctor Fate protects them. He then rescues Carvel Gresham, a rival art collector, whom Uhlan wanted to trap in the painting. The Browns end up inside the painting. When Fate finally catches Uhlan, he tries to get Bill and Betsy out of the painting. While inside, he is attacked by a giant. With Fate inside, Uhlan sets fire to the picture, hoping to trap the mystic hero inside. Instead, the fire kills the giant and releases those trapped inside. Doctor Fate then brings Uhlan to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inza Cramer Adversaries: * Mr. Uhlan, a corrupt art dealer * gang of kidnappers Other Characters: * Bill and Betsy Brown * Carvel Gresham, a rival art collector Locations: * Items: * magic Ming Dynasty painting, by Loo Tung, gateway to another world Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Blackout Burglary" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Inker4_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "Freedom of the Seas" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "The Wizard of Weapons" | Synopsis5 = Johnny Quick saves the life of Tom Mason, a student who is trying to kill himself. Tom explains that he began taking fencing lessons at the academy, and that he accidentally killed his instructor's assistant Dixie. The instructor then blackmailed Tom, threatening to tell police that the death was intentional. Johnny offers to help by going undercover as a fencing student. Just like Tom, Johnny is surprised when he accidentally stabs his opponent. However, Johnny is wise and exposes the man as a fraud. The blood is actually ketchup. The crooks attack Johnny, including the supposedly dead man, Dixie. Johnny is caught off guard and left to die. However, Johnny is able to use his speed to escape a trap designed to kill him using loud music. He then regroups and apprehends the crooks. Tom returns to the academy, thankful for the aid of Johnny Quick. * The villain of this story is called Mr. Douglas on page 3. On subsequent pages he is called Mr. Mason. Tom Mason is actually a student and victim, in the story. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Douglas (a fencing instructor) * Frenchy and Dixie Gorgan (henchmen) Other Characters: * Tom Mason Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "Death Rules the Elements" | Synopsis6 = The city of Cliffland is terrorized by strange fires and catastrophes. A cloaked man named Maligno takes credit for the disasters using his power over the elements. Jim Corrigan is assigned the case and is assisted by Professor Hunt. The professor believes his former assistant Marvin Joyce is Maligno. The Spectre tracks down Joyce's fiancee Louise Turner who is then kidnapped. The Ghostly Guardian follows and has a confrontation with Maligno. Joyce is proven innocent after the Spectre unmasks the villain as Professor Hunt. Following Maligno's defeat, Jim Corrigan reports back in to headquarters and is tasked once again to arrest the Spectre. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The police chief of Cliffland Adversaries: * Maligno and his gang (Professor Hunt) Other Characters: * Marvin Joyce and Louise Turner (a research assistant and his fiancee) Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #77 index entry }}